


The Edge and The After

by getwrecked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Happy Ending, M/M, Omorashi, Punishment, Spanking, Wetting, ddlb, little!Dan, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwrecked/pseuds/getwrecked
Summary: When Dan slips, Phil finds it cute. However, little!Dan has a bad habit of ignoring his bladder- causing Phil to deal with the accidents. Maybe a punishment will help.





	The Edge and The After

Dan hadn’t slipped in weeks, which was unusual, but Phil noticed the signs one evening as they finished up an episode of their latest anime marathon. 

It was mostly stress, Phil knew, that caused it. The stress of work and life built up like bricks upon Dan’s shoulders and weighed him down, pushed him to the brink of exhaustion and sadness. 

Sometimes it was a little easier to be someone else, anyone else, or maybe just someone a lot younger. So when Dan barely touched his dinner and then fell asleep on the couch with his thumb tucked between his lips, Phil knew.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil poked at Dan’s shoulder, flipping the TV off.

“Mm?” Dan hummed, not opening his eyes as he snuggled closer into the cushion.

“Let’s go to bed, alright?” Phil said, standing as a means of encouraging Dan to move.

“Don’t wanna,” Dan furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes still shut.

Without a second thought, Phil picked Dan up bridal style. All six-foot-four of Dan barely fit in an unfit Phil’s arms, but Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and hung on until they reached Phil’s room. 

“Here you go,” Phil deposited Dan onto the bed, letting out a huff of breath. “Need anything?”

Dan cracked open one eye and frowned, “Like what?”

“I dunno, pajamas?” Phil raised an eyebrow, “Maybe the toilet?” 

Dan closed the eye and shook his head.

Phil knew his Dan was toilet trained, of course, but little Dan wasn’t always the best with knowing when to go. It was the only thing that really baffled Phil, and Phil was always on the lookout for when to encourage Dan to go- before he wet himself. 

And Dan definitely hadn’t gone since before dinner and the two pints of Ribena following.

“Okay, but if you have to go, get up- okay? I don’t want a mess in here,” Phil said, stripping himself of clothing. 

Dan didn’t respond, too far nodded off under Phil’s duvet. Not two minutes later Phil joined him, placing a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead before turning off his bedside lamp. 

It was a soft and dreamless sleep interrupted early the next morning by a loud whine. 

“Hm?” Phil blinked into the offending light of morning, glancing around the room to find his bed empty.

“Daaaaddy,” A voice came from the hallway, sounding half distressed and half demanding. 

Phil remembered suddenly that Dan was little today, and might be for a few days, and laughed before stepping out of bed. 

“Hey pretty boy,” Phil grinned when he saw Dan leaning against the kitchen door.

Dan lit up like a lightbulb and mirrored Phil’s grin. “Can you make us toast?” He said.

“I think I can manage that,” Phil replied, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Dan, “how long have you been up?”

“Maybeeey,” Dan pouted, looking concentrated, “ten minutes.”

“Mm, did you potty?” Phil squinted lightly, noting the way Dan had a little dance to his step. 

Dan frowned, dancing around the kitchen and dancing around the question. 

“Go, now!” Phil urged, rolling his eyes as he dug into the fridge for bread.

“Don’t have to! Promise!” Dan insisted, sitting at the breakfast bar and crossing his arms in front of him, “Promise.” 

Phil was far too tired to argue. It didn’t stop him from throwing in another hint after breakfast, as he tidied up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom, do you want to go as well?” 

Dan shook his head without even looking up, focused on the last bite of his breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, however, when they found themselves perched on the sofa with Phil’s laptop on the coffee table, Dan let out a loud sigh. Phil looked over in time to see Dan shove a hand between his legs and clamp his eyes shut.

“Dan, please go to the toilet. I know you have to, it’s okay,” Phil said softly.

“Okay,” Dan let out a soft gasp, standing from the sofa and walking quickly from the lounge. 

Phil listened for a door slamming that never came, instead replaced by silence. Too much silence- a worrying lack of noise in the newfound absence of Dan. Phil gnawed on his lower lip and stood, off to find Dan.

Dan was standing in the hallway, bent over at the waist and grabbing at his crotch.

“Dan?” Phil said, taking a few steps closer.

“Daddy, I’m going,” Dan whimpered, fat tears gathering in his eyes.

“It’s okay, come on, let’s go to the toilet,” Phil tried to pull Dan in the correct direction, but Dan let out a loud cry and wouldn’t move.

“It’s too late!” Dan sobbed.

“You’re having an accident in your jeans? Can you try to make it stop?” Phil asked.

“No, I have to peepee! It’s coming out, I can’t stop it,” Dan shoved both hands harder in his crotch as liquid spilled through his jeans, trickling down his legs.

Phil sighed softly and shook his head. He said, “Okay, well, sit down so it doesn’t get everywhere and finish.”

Dan collapsed into a sobbing, wetting mess in the hallway. Pee spread from his crotch to his thighs before dripping onto the carpet; some spread upwards and dampened the hem of his t-shirt. Through the tears Phil could see obvious relief spread like wildfire across Dan’s face.

“You done, baby?” Phil softened, getting onto his knees to comfort Dan.

Dan shook his head, completely red, so Phil gave him another minute.

When he was finally finished, Dan sniffed and looked over at Phil with big, wet brown eyes and said, “I’m done. Can I have a bath?”

“Um,” Phil hesitated, “I think you deserve a punishment.”

Dan’s face fell in a millisecond; new tears gathered in his eyes. 

“Don’t cry; you know you deserve it. How many times did I tell you to go?” Phil’s eyebrows narrowed, a stern tone overtaking his voice. 

“None,” Dan said, scrubbing at his face with his palms.

“Dan,” Phil warned.

“Maybe two? Or three? I didn’t have to!” Dan began crying again, to the irritation of Phil.

“Come on, let’s go to the office,” Phil stood, leaving Dan behind.

“I’m all wet, I’m uncomfy!” Dan whined, scrambling to his feet to follow Phil.

“I don’t care,” Phil said. 

Phil sat on the futon and patted his lap. “Come on, then. Lie down.”

Dan frowned but did as he was told, positioning himself over Phil’s lap. It was wet, for both of them, but Phil seemed apathetic as he tugged Dan’s trousers just past his bum. 

“How many do you think you deserve?” Phil asked.

“One,” Dan answered softly.

“Let’s see, how many times did you ignore me? Let’s say four. Once last night, once this morning before breakfast, once after breakfast, and once when you began to wet. And then we can add the one you just suggested.”

Dan let out a soft sob, and then a hand came down hard on his ass, making him cry out in shock.

“Count, please.” 

“O- one,” Dan hiccupped, digging his fingers into the cover of the futon.

Phil spanked him again, marveling in the way his red handprint lingered. 

“Two,” Dan wiggled, tears dampening the fabric under him.

“What are you not going to do again?” Phil said sternly.

Dan stopped his crying to answer, saying, “Ignore you, I won’t ig- ignore you daddy,”

Phil hit him again, a little harder.

“Three! Three, please stop,” Dan squealed, “I said I won’t anymore!”

“That’s not the answer I was looking for. What do I want you to stop doing, Daniel?”

“Going potty in my pants! You don’t want me to wet anymore! I won’t, I won’t!” Dan cried, his words punctuated by the fourth spank.

“Good. Pinky promise me you won’t and I’ll consider your punishment finished,” Phil said.

“I pinky swear, I won’t wet again,” Dan stopped crying, trying to dry his face with his hand.

“Good. Go on then, get up. We’re both wet now.” Phil helped Dan up and then stood, pulling Dan’s wet trousers back up. 

“Can I have a bath now?” Dan asked.

“Sure. Let me clean up the hallway and you go strip and put your clothes by the washer, okay? Then wait in the bathroom for me,” Phil kissed Dan’s forehead before gently pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. 

Hopefully this would be the end of the accidents.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% going to write a sequel or two to this, let me know if you have specific requests in the comments. Fluff, angst, kink, this is my absolute favorite thing.


End file.
